crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bank That Shouldn't Be
The Bank That Shouldn't Be '''is a Public Services Location in CrazyBobs. Description Each City has it's own Bank. They offer players a place where they can deposit their money, however, the money will not be 100% safe. Criminals will attempt to rob the bank and whatever money they get away with comes out of some of the online players bank accounts! The bank also offers players the ability to request a Tax Refund, have a Bank Insurance Policy or manage their Stock Market shares. Banks are displayed on the map by the Green Dollar Sign symbol. '''The Bank That Shouldn't Be is the only branch of banks in CnR, of which there are 7 throughout San Andreas. The bank is robbable, and you will steal other people's money that they have stored in the bank. The bank in the current city is the only one that can be robbed, but any bank can be used for transactions. Los Santos The Los Santos bank is located in Rodeo, opposite the tunnels towards Flint County. It is popular for robbers because of it's distance from the police department, as well as the easy escape into the countryside. Los Santos - Satellite Location San Fierro The San Fierro bank is found in King's, north of the construction yard. Criminals don't rob it very often because it's close to the Police Department, but robberies do occur from time to time. San Fierro Bank - Satellite Location Las Venturas The Las Venturas bank, placed only a few hundred meters away from the Police department isn't very popular with the robbers. It is located in Roca Escalante. Las Venturas Bank - Satellite Location Palomino Creek The countryside bank in Red County is the Palomino Creek Bank, like all the countryside banks, it cannot be robbed. Las Barrancas The bank in Las Barrancas is used only for depositing or withdrawing money and it cannot be robbed like the city banks. Fort Carson Bank The Fort Carson Bank is one of the countryside banks that cannot be robbed. Las Payasadas The Las Payasadas Bank is one of the countryside banks that cannot be robbed. Commands and options Checkpoint * Deposit - Deposit money into your bank account * Withdraw - Withdraw money from your bank account * Pay from bank - Pay things like taxes and completed hit contracts from your bank account first * Tax refund - Returns to you some of the cash you have paid in income tax, minus a tax fee. * Bank Insurance - if you have $10000 or more in the bank, you can purchase this for $25000 to protect your bank assets. If the bank is robbed, the Insurance will return 75% of the money stolen from your account. 2% from your account will be deducted every other day to pay for your insurance. Other Rob - Attempt to rob the bank. Gives first level 6 wanted level and then level 10 wanted level. Failed attempts give you level 5 wanted level and lost health. Category:Locations Category:Robbery locations Category:Public Location